A N Z A R
by Zelda Scott
Summary: Harmless freighters are boarded in the Anzar sector. The Enterprise carrying a famous reporter aboard investigates and discovers further implications…
1. Chapter 1

**Anzar**

_A/N: English is not my native language – special thanks to John Schulte for proofreading! All remaining mistakes are all mine… - Additional thanks to Rax for encouragement. Feedback is welcome._

_Time Setting: Series (original mission)_

Part 1

The hum of the transporter faded slowly and Martin Riggs took a look around with mixed feelings. Again he asked himself why he had accepted that assignment. But it had no use to dwell in the past and so he faced four Starfleet officers in Gala uniforms. With the skilled eye of the reporter he was he evaluated the persons one after another.

Like it was his habit he had collected detailed information and though he was able to distinguish the ranks by the stripes at the sleeves. He recognized the person he hated most in the whole galaxy immediately. Kirk was much smaller then he had expected. With a smile the Captain took a step forward.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Mr. Riggs. It is an honor to meet you. I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. This", he pointed at the Vulcan, "is my First and Science Officer, Mr. Spock."

Kirk turned around and pointed on a grumpy looking man. "This is the CMO of the Enterprise, Dr. McCoy and", with gesturing at the last man, "Chief Engineer Scott." Riggs gaze lingered on the chief engineer for a moment who wore instead of uniform pants a scarf. How ridiculous! Hopefully his abilities would be better than his taste. After all Mr. Scott had managed to use the transporter correctly. That alone was more that could be expected.

The physician was the only one who Riggs considered the most likable person – as long as a Starfleet officer could be likable. He seemed to feel uncomfortable in his dress uniform and was hardly able to conceal that fact. As expected it was not possible to say anything about the Vulcan. The frozen face of the First Officer looked like the one of every other Vulcan Riggs had met before. However, in some way Riggs was surprised because he had read something of a human mother.

And finally there was Kirk, the self-righteous country-boy who had ruined his life. Kirk seemed not only to be smaller but he also appeared to be younger than he had expected. Riggs knew that Kirk was four years younger that he but a part of him had hoped that Kirk had aged before his time. But even that was not granted to him. If he had met him casually, never he would have thought him more than a simple lieutenant. But, Riggs reflected bitterly, someone who would sell his own grandmother gets ahead very quickly.

This first analysis took only few moments. Riggs knew what was expected of him. Therefore he forced his face into a smile and said:

"Thanks captain. I had a long voyage. I am sure you will understand when I like to see my quarters first."

"Of course, Mr. Spock will show you the way. Today evening we prepared a dinner where you will meet the other leading officers. Today in the morning you can visit the ship if you wish to do so."

Riggs bowed his head to show that he understood. With that the first official part was over and everyone left the transporter room. Only now re realized how tensed he had been. Slowly and with the attention of a speed trap he followed the Vulcan who doesn't even attempt to spend time with small talk.

The hallways of the ship seemed endless but now he realized how large it really was. As a journalist he knew of course the difference between pure facts and actual living but even though he was impressed by the sheer size. After what seemed to be ages, after passing several crewmen by zigzagging through the hallways, the First Officer stopped in front of a door.

Riggs noticed that significantly less people were passing by and Spock explained that deck 5 contained only the quarters of visitors and leading officers. That's why it was only logical that fewer persons were using that floor.

Finally the First Officer left after telling him that a crewmember would accompany him at 7 pm to the mess room.

Relieved Riggs enjoyed the solitude of his quarters, which was pretty luxury. It contained two large rooms and a shower stall. He had lived under worse conditions in the past. His luggage leaned unwrapped – as he had wanted - at a wall. But nevertheless he was not capable of easing the tautness from his body.

He remembered the briefing with his chief editor very well and that he had considered Olav weird at first. But finally Olav had given in.

"It is time that you are facing your problems."

"Maybe I don't want to face them," he had answered defiantly.

"You are a very good journalist, one of the best there are. You won every award of which a journalist can dream of. And everything you didn't achieve by being prejudiced."

"Starfleet is different."

"I know your problem. But look at it this way: I give you the possibility to settle old scores. Accompany the Enterprise on a few missions, as long as you like. Get an impression and write a thrilling article about it. Or even better several. I don't give a damn about them being positive or negative. The main thing is finding something interesting for the readers. When will you get another chance to settle old score with your arch-enemy?"

That finally had turned the balance. Riggs must admit that he had already started to pre-phrase some articles and the least of them were flattering. At the same time he was confronted with his principles. Indeed he hadn't come that far by being lead by prejudices, how justified they might be. Maybe that's why he was so tensed. He WANTED to find something that would burden Starfleet in general and Kirk in particular but he was afraid that he possibly would have to change his option. Yes, it was time to face his ghosts.

Exactly at 7 pm the door buzzer hummed. Riggs was prepared and stand up quickly. Smoothing his tunic with one hand he was aware that it not only suited him well but that it contained some useful side effects as well. The fabric harbored some tiny sensors that would not be recognized by a superficial or even by a thorough analysis. You would have to know what to look for to discover them. He possessed several garments of this kind and often they had served him well.

Besides he had placed some fascinating miniature cameras in his trouser pocket, all thumbnail-sized only. He planned to attach them at some strategically favorable places. On the bridge for example or in sickbay. Wisdom was power.

As he opened the door a young ensign was standing there, for his taste a little too young and too overeager. He introduced himself as Pavel Chekov and explained proudly that he was the alpha-shift navigator. To consign an ensign with such an important position didn't seem to be a good idea but Riggs preferred to ignore that thought before he considered it too intensively. Who wanted to know when he was navigated inside a planet?

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir", Chekov explained while they were turning around a corner. He accentuated the R and continued:

"I admire your reports. The one of the slavery work on Naguru was fantastic."

"I would not call it fantastic when humans are flayed to death. "

The young ensign looked ashamed.

"Of course, Sir. You are right."

Unpleasant silence was the result. Riggs recognized that he made a mistake and tried to continue their conservation.

"How long do you have been on the ship?"

"For one year."

"Do you like it? "

"It is the best that could have happened to me. The Enterprise is the flagship and it is an honor to serve under Captain Kirk. "

Riggs smiled sourly. The enthusiasm of the young man was downright disgusting.

"Of course – so you are the navigator?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you know that this first navigation tools have been invented in Russia?"

"Russia? Is that a region of your home planet?"

Chekov seemed to be a little bit offended that somebody doesn't seem to know where Russia was located.

"Yes, it is on Earth. Where are you from?"

"I am of Senurum."

"Ah." Like it had do be expected the face of the young man showed his helplessness and for the rest of their way they remained silent. Riggs want for friendly conservation was exceeded for the moment.

During the reception Riggs got to know the other leading officers and make an appointment with each of them to have a look at their departments. Nobody was very pleased but even that make it worthwhile for Riggs. Unerringly the crew was ordered to leave a good mark. Much would depend on the article.

But the extensive round tour had several reasons. On the one hand it would allow the reporter to get a more accurate picture of the daily life aboard the ship and on the other he would have enough time to attach one of his mini cameras in each important room. He had even managed to bug some of the officers quarters by using the help of an unknowing yeoman. Every evening he spent time viewing the recorded material. He smiled every time when he was named and the overheard haven't any clue.

At his second evening he got the opportunity to witness a conversation between Kirk and McCoy in a deserted sick bay.

The physician looked up when the hiss of the door showed it had opened.   
"Took you a long time to come", he grumbled.  
"You enjoy the situation, don't you Bones?"  
"Sit down and stop complaining. Be happy that I didn't keep you right here after it seemed you didn't want to go without a pet on Sanjan."  
"Very funny. Rather give me that injection. Besides: Do you like to have to grapple with that reporter?"  
"Riggs?"  
"Do we have another one aboard? – What do you think about him, Bones?"   
"Difficult to say. A cold and reserved person at first glance. But I haven't seen enough of him so far. Well, you are looking as if you are tired of him already."  
"No, that is not the problem. Or maybe a little. Starfleet is breathing down my neck. The public opinion is in the face of the current commercial crisis against the extent of the funds Starfleet is getting from the Federation. The public pressure should not be underestimated, some Federation members already have threatened with withdrawal. Riggs is not a small journalist writing for some minor village newspaper – he is THE Namitz-laureate. Everything he is writing is topic talk of the day throughout the Federation. If he is against us the perspective is not very promising."  
McCoy locked concerned while he was bouncing on his toes. He put down the hypo he had just administered to Kirk. Afterwards he pushed Kirk with soft violence down on one of the bio beds.  
"What's the matter, Bones?"   
"Lay down for a while. Or do you expect me to pick you up when you collapse?"  
"You ever have to exaggerate, don't you," grumbled Kirk but lied down nevertheless. Instantly the indicators of the bio bed showed life signs.  
"A bit to low", McCoy commentated, "but in consideration of the circumstances satisfying. Be that as it may, I want you to slow down. Reporter or no reporter."   
"It's not as simple as that. I believe there is no department he had not taken a closer look on yet. "  
"He has been here, too. M'Benga and Christine dealt with him."  
"Yes, I remember you were on leave on the station. "  
"Do you already know what our next mission will be?"  
"I expect the orders today evening."  
"Well, they won't expect too much of us this time with the watchdog aboard."   
"I wouldn't take that for granted."

Indeed the ship was on her way the next morning. Riggs hat used the information he overheard and made inquiries about Kirks apparent injury. All that he was able to find out was that he was infected by a neurotoxin caused by a bite of a small animal and that McCoy still worked on screening it out of Kirk's blood circuit. Since Kirk didn't dissemble anything it was likely not so severe.

Riggs was located on the bridge when the Enterprise left the space dock and floated into space. Against his will he was not able to fight the emotions caused by the breathtaking sight. The sympathetic look of the young Russian navigator and the one of the Asian aside sobered him instantly. The last thing he wanted was the comprehension of these people. Not until the ship removed herself a great deal from the station, Kirk explained the new orders. Riggs got the feeling to be caught in a trap.

"Uhura, please put me on all channels. Thanks. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Captain speaking. As you undoubtedly already heard, there had been raids in the Anzar sector. In the meantime a Starfleet vessel was captured as well, the crew had been killed. It is our mission to find the ones responsible. Since the situation is potentially dangerous please prepare for possible combat situations. Kirk out."   
"The Anzar sector, Captain?" The dark-skinned communications officer had turned around. She faced Kirk directly now.  
Riggs searched his mind but it didn't occur to him where he had heard the name before.  
"Isn't there a widely used trading route passing through that sector?"  
The Vulcan joined the conversation:   
"Indeed, Mr. Chekov. This sector is placed between Andor and Vulcan, where multiple goods are traded."  
"Mr. Spock, what else can you tell us about the Anzar sector?" Kirk put a demanding look at his First Officer.  
"I suppose, Captain, that you are more interested in the socio-political implications rather than physical and astronomical characteristics?"  
Kirk threw a meaningful glance at his First Officer who continued:  
"The roughly estimated dimensions are 2.685 times 2.998 light-years. As mentioned before, it is located between Andor and Vulcan and with that relatively in the centre of the Federation. Since the average speed of a trading freighter is about warp 3.972, passing this sector takes in the middle about 9.23 standard days. Despite the fact that the sector is highly frequented a vessel meets another one only with a probability of 8.5 every 13.32 hours. Until today 24 raids had taken place with 31 vessels being victims including the USS Einstein that had transported medicaments form Vulcan to Andor. Only parts of wreckages and bodies had been found. There were no survivors. The natures and the origin of the aggressors are unknown, too, because of the lack of witnesses. Since the area is located deeply inside the Federation, an intervention by the Romulans or the Klingons can be obviated with a probability of 98.4."  
"Thank your for the abstract, Spock. Sounds like a funny task for us. Mr. Chekov, what is our ETA?"  
"Considering our current speed: two days and eleven hours, Sir."  
"Thank you. Please contact me when we are entering the Anzar sector. Spock, I'd like to talk to you. Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

Together, Captain and First Officer left the bridge and Riggs bit farewell only seconds later, too. Hastily he tried to find the way to his cabin but lost it almost immediately and with that precious time, too. Only after asking some crewmembers twice he regained his orientation.

In his quarters he hurried to the computer and switched the viewing screen on until he got the right camera. He succeeded in Kirks quarters – both the Vulcan and the Captain were present. He had already missed a part of the conversation but take comfort in the fact that he would be able to look at the whole record later. Kirk sat behind his desk und seemed to be aged for years."… Are you sure that you are well?" the Vulcan asked.  
"Thank you Spock. It is not that bad but soon it will be time for McCoy's injection."  
"If I am correct McCoy ordered light duty only."   
"He did and as you can see I stick to it. Be that as it may, I didn't want to discuss my health. What are you thinking about the Anzar situation?"  
"Difficult to say. The aggressor must possess a considerable offensive potential to conduct raids with such audacity. In addition, he, she or they act remarkably unethical."   
"Exactly! That worries me most. I have an unpleasant feeling in that matter. "  
"Unpleasant feeling?"  
"A hunch. The situation will not be resolved as easily as it seems. I considered it and only one race crossed my mind which can be responsible."  
Spock raised questionably an eyebrow.  
"Sir? "  
"The Orions. It is a suspicion only but I wouldn't be surprised if the aggressor consists of Orion pirates. "  
"A logical assumption but nevertheless unlikely Captain."  
This time it was Kirk to gaze enquiringly and Spock explained:

"Since the Babel mission the Orion government tries to not annoy anyone. What concerns the independent pirates they are mostly engaged in slave trade in secrecy. The Anzar scheme did not fit in their pattern particularly because it would require a dimension which could not be observed with pirates so far.  
"Hmm". Kirk thought about what he had heard. „Some ideas concerning the identity?"   
"Unfortunately none. There are insufficient data for a satisfying analysis, Captain."  
"Then we must get that data."

When the ship entered the Anzar sector the whole bridge crew seemed to hold on their breath. But the moment came and passed and nothing happened.  
"Reduce speed to 0.8 sublight, Mr. Sulu. Sensors to maximum range."  
The officers confirmed and the impression of moving stars on screen was lessened. Still Riggs must try hard not to be impressed by their magnificence. That's why he tried to appear demonstrative stoically and continued taking notes. Of course he knew that this would make the crew nervous. Nobody likes the feeling of being watched and of every movement being registered and recorded. Riggs admitted to himself that this was the main reason for him taking notes and for his constant presence on the bridge. The last two days had been mostly eventless and when he concentrated himself he was now able to find the way to his quarters on his own. He had talked briefly to Olav and told him that there was nothing to report. To his regret that was true. The cranky chief engineer got a hidden brandy shop but this crime only contributed to amuse him and it would definitively be not the stuff leading articles were made of. The daily life aboard the Enterprise appeared so boring to Riggs that he asked himself again why anybody could choose that kind of career. Well, once he had known somebody and also the reasons but…

„We are receiving a distress call, Captain."  
Uhura's voice interrupted Riggs thoughts. He avert his gaze form his note pad which contained beyond dozens of curls and circles also such important cognitions like "I am so bored" and "Row, row, row your boat".   
"On screen, lieutenant."  
Static disrupted the sight of stars in front of them and was replaced by the picture of an elderly humanoid man of non-human heritage contorted by noise and cords.  
"… Aldebaran trader… being attacked… need… help… repeat… trader… Anzar…sector.. need…"  
Suddenly the stars appeared again on screen. Uhura announced:  
"We lost contact, Sir."   
"Can you pinpoint its origin?"  
"No, Sir. At least not far away, I already transmitted the data to Mr. Chekov. "  
"Well done, thank you lieutenant. Chekov, plot a course, maximum warp. ETA?"  
"Three minutes, Sir."  
The boredom had been replaced by expectant tension and even Riggs felt how adrenalin was pumped through his veins.  
"Scott to Bridge. "  
"I will not push your engines much longer, Scotty."  
"Aye, Sir."   
Riggs couldn't fight the impression that he had just overheard the short form of an often- conducted discussion between captain and chief engineer.  
On screen a small point became visible and grew fast until it changed into the form of a freighter. No, not only one freighter. The space seemed to blink and five cruisers appeared out of nothing.  
"Red alert, shields up. Full energy into the phaser banks."  
Kirk had barely given that order when the ship was shaken by multiple phaser beams. Riggs could see his pad flying until he followed it. He crashed hard against the bridge railing. Stunned he looked up and saw that Kirk kept him company from the other side. With the skilled eye of the professional observer Riggs noticed that Kirks face suddenly had lost all color. Indeed he appeared to faint any moment but then the captain picked up some strength and stood up with effort.

The captain huddled one hand onto his side and to Riggs it became clear that Kirk must have broken one rip at least. Without noticing Riggs touched his own body and winced when he reached to his angle. He moved slowly and had to fight the approaching darkness himself. It was hurting but he managed. Obviously nothing was broken. Eventually he was able to concentrate on the here and now. Only the first officer had been able to stay at his post.  
"Damage reports coming from all decks," he reported and continued to list the disadvantages. Riggs ignored him and stared on the screen. There were no normal ships, there were battle cruisers. Heavily armed and built only for one single purpose: to kill. While he stood slowly up a thought pierced slowly into his mind. He would die on this ship.

Kirk had not the intention to die. The shields had built up just in time to prevent the worst but not fast enough. Spock gave the damage report. Warp engines down, part of the shields too. Energy level down to 70. Only one similar hit more and the Enterprise would be history.

But it didn't come.

Kirk looked around the bridge. All of his officers were up their feet again.  
"Someone injured?" he asked and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his left side. Besides of the always returning fever attacks caused by the nerve poison that was the last thing he needed.   
"I am OK, Sir", Uhura reported.  
"Everything all right". Chekov.  
Also nobody else seemed hurt. But…  
"What about Sulu?"  
The helmsman had lifted himself on his seat but didn't respond.  
"Unconscious, Captain."  
"Uhura, call sickbay."   
"Sir, we are receiving a call form one of the attacking ships. On a Starfleet channel. Probably they know our codes, too."  
"On screen", Kirk ordered and tried to appear self-confident and unperturbed. An Orion was looking at him.  
"Surrender or you will be destroyed. You have one hour."  
The screen went dark again.  
"Clear and brief. Hail the ship."  
"They didn't respond, Sir."  
Twice Kirk took a deep breath then he pressed a button in the back of his chair.  
"Kirk to Scott. Please come quickly to conference room 1."  
From the chair weak protest could be heard but Kirk had already activated another switch.  
"Kirk to sickbay."  
"McCoy here."  
"How is the situation, Bones?"  
"Pretty bad, Jim. 18 dead, 23 severely injured and more patients than I could handle. I already sent someone up to you."   
"Do what you can, Bones. Kirk out."  
Riggs didn't miss that a shadow crossed Kirks face when he had heard the number of the casualties. Was he caring for his crew after all?  
Kirk exchanged a look with his first officer who thereupon stood up wordlessly and followed Kirk.  
"Uhura, you have the con. Contact me immediately if the situation is changing even the slightest."  
"Aye Sir."   
While the doors of the turbo lift were closing she calmly pushed some switches and shortly afterwards she was replaced at her post by an elderly man. The dark skinned woman slid elegantly into the command chair.  
Riggs did the same with his seat and had to fight again against the burgeoning panic. Against that superiority they didn't stand a chance.  
"Are…" he asked and was about to speak again when his voice threatened to fail him:  
"Are there some other ships in the vicinity who could help us?"  
Uhura swiveled around, compassion in her eyes.  
"Unlikely. Currently, all other starships are located near the borders of the Federation to keep an eye on Romulans and Klingons. The next Federation ship is the USS Magellan, a research vessel manned with 53 persons without any noteworthy armature and she is two days away. We are completely on our own."  
Riggs nodded stiffly. Uhura turned again. He was not able to stand the sight of the lurking battle cruisers anymore and left hastily the bridge, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

"Sir, I must return to my engines. It…"  
"Calm down, Scotty, There are more important things to talk about."  
"But…?"   
"Scotty, listen to me. We are surrounded by five battle cruisers. Even on full power it would be a nearly forlorn battle.   
"You want to surrender?" Scotty sounded bewildered.  
"That would be the logical thing to do", Spock commented.  
Kirk looked defiantly at his comrades. "No, I can't and won't surrender."   
"What are you proposing?" Scotty sounded resigned.  
"What can you tell me about the freighter that was captured by the pirates?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow.  
"An average trading freighter of a larger design. Maximum speed warp 6. Usually not armed but I had noticed traces of weapon signatures a little while ago. Most likely standard phasers."  
"To what extent is the ship damaged?"  
"Insufficient data, Captain. But I am struck that the distress call were forced and feigned by the pirates. With a probability of 97.3 the damage of the freighter is of minor nature only."  
Kirk looked contended.  
"That confirms my impression. Scotty, now it depends on you. Is it possible to beam someone unnoticed into the freighter?"  
Scotty looked doubtful and thought out aloud.  
"With activated shields… Difficult… But taking the damages into account… Possible, if we would use a breach… I don't guess that you would like to lower the shields, Captain?"  
Kirk nodded.  
"Correct, Scotty. Is it possible?"   
The chief engineer tilted his head.  
"Aye, I think it can be done. My poor ship is perforated like a Swiss cheese we can use a breach in the shields. But a few modifications would be necessary."   
"How long?"  
"Two hours to…"  
"You've got 20 minutes, Scotty."  
"But Captain…"  
"You'd better hurry, Scotty."  
The chief engineer sighed. "Aye, Captain." Then he left the room.  
"I suppose that you are having a plan, Captain?"  
"Yes, Spock, I have. What do think of a little excursion?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow. And then Kirk explained to him what he had in his mind.

In his cabin Riggs was busy composing an article. Rather his own obituary. It was the only possibility to lessen his panic. At least his death would stab Starfleet in its back, possibly even sounding it the death knell.

Shortly before the ultimatum was over Riggs re-entered the bridge. Uhura was still sitting in the command chair neither Kirk nor his first officer had returned yet. The situation seemed unchanged while the red blinking light bathed the bridge into a ghastly light. Riggs turned the data module in his hand and headed to the communications console.   
"Could you send that for me?" he asked.

The elderly man took the module hesitantly.  
"I am not sure… Lieutenant Uhura?"  
Uhura turned in the command chair.  
"Mr. Riggs wants me to send a message."  
"I am sorry, Mr. Riggs, but at the moment we can't send any messages. We don't know what the pirates can decode. But even if they can't read it it could put them off the scent."  
"But it is important."  
Uhura thought about it.  
I can only offer you that we add the message to the automatic log buoy. The buoy will be ejected automatically and the captain ordered me to make it ready for takeoff. In this way you can be sure that your message will reach its addressee. Is that OK?"   
"Agreed."  
"Mr. Kuzan, please care about it."  
The elderly man at the communications console nodded and turned around to his station. Riggs went to the place on the bridge formerly appointed to him with the feeling of having accomplished at least something. He had barely sat down when Kirk entered. The Vulcan was not with him. The captain appeared self-secure but at the same time pale and drawn. Yes, this was true fear of death, Riggs thought maliciously. If he would not be affected himself, he could have nearly enjoyed Kirks reaction.  
Uhura stood up and Kirk sat down into his command char.

"Any changes?" he asked.  
„None, Sir."  
Kirk nodded.  
„Chekov, take over Spock's station until further notice. Call DeSalle to the bridge."

The remaining minutes till the end of the ultimatum passed with aching slowness und were interrupted only by the arrival of a man who took over the navigations console. Kirk handed him over a data module and ordered him to import it into the navigations console for later use. The man nodded confused but asked no further questions. Only now Riggs noticed that the Asian was also not on his place. A very attractive woman had replaced him.

Then Uhura's voice pierced through the tensed silence.

"Sir, we are being hailed."

"On screen."

Again they were looking into the threatening face of the Orion.

"Time is over."

"I arrest you in the name of the Federation because of murder, piracy and several other crimes. Your identity is known. If you surrender voluntarily, it will be considered benevolently in the later trial.

The Orion laughed resoundingly and became silent again as if he had switched of the puddle.

"Very funny, Kirk. Hand over your ship or die!"  
"It is you who will pay with his life!"  
The screen went dark.

"They are taking battle position."  
"Mr. DeSalle, course 2340 mark 2, full impulse power. When I order it start program 1 of the data module. Mrs Bauer, arm photo torpedoes 2, 4 and 6."  
Confirmations form all sides followed. The Crew worked silently and efficiently. The ship floated into space and Riggs realized appalled that they where heading directly into the centre of the ring formed by the hostile vessels.

Kirk pushed a button in his seat and said calmly:  
"All hands, here is the captain speaking. Be ready for combat operations. Kirk out."   
They now had reached the position directly in the middle of the vessels when first lances of fire pierced through space.

"Now, Mr. DeSalle."

The Enterprise plunged downwards and described a turn to vanish behind the first hostile vessel. But she was not fast enough and the bridge was shaken slightly albeit not as much as in the first assault. However, the main discharge had not hidden the Enterprise but one of the opposing ships. The pirate had made an own goal and had damaged one of his own cruisers.

"Fire photon torpedoes on the hostile vessel ahead."

Three bolts of lightning twitched over the screen. All hit their targets. The third one caused an explosion and destroyed the already tattered Orion vessel. Silent elation resounded on the bridge. Riggs exhaled the air that he had held unconsciously. Something similar to respect crossed his mind. Nevertheless it was futile to survive against the remaining four ships.

"Stop all engines, let us float," Kirk ordered.  
"Uhura, call the Orions."  
"Aye Sir". The screen showed once again the face of the pirate who fretted and fumed.  
"You will pay for that, Kirk".  
"I am willing to think about your proposal", the Captain said. The heads of the bridge crew turned in surprise.  
"Too late, Kirk. You just murdered my brother and you will pay for that in person".   
"Wait…"  
But the screen had already cleared to be replaced by space.  
"Too early", Kirk muttered annoyed.   
"Course 3410.3, 0.1 impulse power. Phaser modulation as slightly as possible. Aim besides the ship straight ahead".   
"Besides, Sir?"  
"Besides, Mrs. Bauer."  
"Aye, Sir."

The Enterprise practically limped towards the ship while a thin phaser beam leaked besides the hostile vessel." 

"Full power reverse."

The engines howled tormented as the Enterprise took the same way back that she had just limped ahead. A hostile phaser beam missed them only for inches.

"Weapon activity on all three cruisers, Captain", Chekov reported, meaning the three vessels that were now lying directly in front of the Enterprise.  
"Stop all engines."  
The Enterprise floated in space while the hostile vessels on screen became larger and larger. 

"Mr. DeSalle, prepare for program 3. On my order fire photon torpedoes 1, 3 and 5 from the rear."  
"Aye, Sir.".

Now we are finished, Riggs thought. It cost him all his effort to continue concentrating on what happened before him. Only one hit at the right place would be enough, regarding the deeply weakened shields. Game over.

Kirk still waited. Then the bridge was shaken again massively. Riggs fell heavily on the floor and gasped in pain as he again ended up on his already crippled angle. Uhura and Chekov were still seated but all others had lost their positions as well.

Kirk heaved himself up using the chair of the navigator and pushed hastily some buttons. On screen the freighter was suddenly moving. Indeed it seemed as if it complements the actions of the Enterprise. From two sides it sparkled brightly and then Riggs had from his position on the floor free sight on the stars. No hostile cruisers anymore.

"Two further hostile cruisers are destroyed, a third one severely damaged, the forth unable to fight." 

Two further explosions enlightened the bridge.

"The two other ships had just self-destructed".  
"Sir, the freighter is hailing us. It is Mr. Spock".  
Uhura didn't even try to hide her surprise.  
Kirk didn't react. He had sunk down over the navigations console.  
"Sir?" Uhura had turned and were about to get up when Kirk pulled himself erect with an enormous effort of will.  
"Thanks, lieutenant."  
"Are you all right, Sir?"  
Kirk looked at her and gave her a smile.  
"Don't let Spock wait."

Uhura also don't seem to miss that Kirk had ignored her question. But she turned in her chair and Spock's face appeared on screen. Behind him stand several officers of the Enterprise. "Nice to see you again, Spock." Kirk opened his mouth to say something further but no sound left his lips. Then he collapsed directly in front of the command chair. Spock's face on screen altered and Riggs meant to recognize traces of sorrow in the usually stoic face.  
"Lieutenant Uhura, take care that four security teams are beamed onto the Magellan. We have arrested thirteen pirates that would have to be put into the brig. Afterwards please organize my immediate return to the Enterprise and send Starfleet an extract of the automatic log. And Lieutenant – call McCoy to the bridge."

Kirk was still unconscious and lay on a bio bed when Spock entered sickbay.  
"How is he, Doctor?"  
"Not well. The poison and then he had obviously got himself two rips crashed during the assault without telling be. One had injured the lung. But that alone is not what causing me trouble."  
"Doctor?"  
"He is to week. Pulse and blood pressure are to low, breath unsteady. And I will be damned if I know what is causing this."  
Spock's faced darkened.  
"Will he make it?"  
"Heaven knows only," McCoy exclaimed.  
"Doctor, I am afraid that I am responsible for the Captain's condition".  
"You?"  
"The Captain had been in constant telepathic contact with me during the battle."   
"Are you gone mad? When did you meant to tell me?"  
"Now, Doctor. It was necessary. The only possibility to destroy the pirates had consisted in a coordinated attack of both ships. And the pirates would be able to eavesdrop a com connection for sure."  
"And how do you sustain the connection for that long? You are a touch telepath and Jim is a human."  
The Vulcan hesitated noticeably before he continued:  
"The Captain and I had been in mental contacts several times before. You know that. That's why the captain proposed to not interrupt the meld. I had not known whether it would work or not but obviously it did. Unfortunately it had required a high level of concentration on both sides."  
"Damn, Spock. I really hope that Jim will make it."

Inside his cabin Riggs breathed heavily several times and tried to calm down his pounding heartbeat. He had never before been so close to death. His head aches. He considered asking McCoy for a painkiller but abandoned that thought after having checked the recordings of sickbay, which seemed to be bursting at the seams. Kirk was placed apart form the normal chaos inside McCoy office. Kirks presence would only have increased Riggs headache. The fact remained, without Kirk's maneuver the ship would have been destroyed. But they still live what means…

As if stung by an adder Riggs jumped up.  
"Riggs to communication."  
"Lieutenant Uhura here. What can I do for you?"  
"Did you already send my message?"  
"Yes, Sir. I send it together with the automatic log entry about an hour ago."  
Inside Riggs was cursing.   
"Thanks, Lieutenant. Can you please hail Olav Bergström on Senurum?"  
"One moment. The connection stands, I put you through."  
Riggs took a deep breath. It didn't edge him down but he must explain to Olav why he was not allowed to publish the last article…

The next day several other Starfleet ships arrived that should investigate the incident and first of all the debris of the cruisers. In addition the pirates captured on the Aldebarian freighter were brought to Earth for questioning. It must be found out how they had been able to intrude that deeply into Federation space and evolve such might potential.

Kirk, still in McCoy's custody, was finally on the mend. In the meantime Riggs had decided to return to his first rule of objective commentatorship. A little bit nervous he was about to meet the Vulcan first officer. Spock expected him inside the small conference room. Trying to not show his nervousness he declaimed his wish.

"Mr. Spock, thank you for your time."  
Spock nodded silently as a sign of acceptance. Riggs continued:  
"First I like to ask you for the permission to stay onboard the Enterprise further on."   
"Since you are here by the explicit wish of Starfleet Command I see no logical reason to not grant your request."  
"Thank you, Commander. But there is something else… Well, it happens that… In the past I have worked together with Vulcans several times before. Therefore I know about the telepathic abilities of your people…"  
Spock stiffened almost imperceptible.  
"It has come to my attention on which way you coordinated the assault of the Enterprise and the freighter."  
Riggs avoided mentioning in which way he had obtained his information and built on the discretion of the Vulcan to not ask.  
"That's why I like you to complete my corresponding knowledge."  
Spock's face seemed to be even more Vulcan than usual.  
"I regret, Mr. Riggs, but the telepathic abilities of my people are a private matter. They are not to be discussed with outsiders. Please understand that therefore I can not answer your question."

Riggs was disappointed but perceived that it would not make sense to press the Vulcan anymore. It was time for withdrawal.  
"It is up to you. If you will excuse me…"  
The Vulcan dismissed Riggs with a nod. 

Deeply lost in thought Riggs strolled back to his cabin. Even if he would have to spend months aboard he swore to himself that he would solve the secret around Kirk, his first officer and the past.

_End of Part 1_

Story by Zelda Scott, 2004 (English Version 2006)  
Star Trek is a registered trademark of the Paramount Picture Corporation; no copyright infringement is intended.

http/www.sttos.de Zelda.Scottweb.de


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The repair work on the Enterprise already lasted one week. One week in which they were orbiting Starbase 11 and which had been as far as possible uneventful. The injured amended or died and were replaced by new personnel. Simply, exchangeable. The engineers worked nearly around the clock to transform the partly heavily damaged Enterprise into an airworthy state.

The sight of all the damages had made it clear to Riggs just HOW close they had been to destruction and every now and then he asked himself whether he was sane to keep staying voluntarily. He already had material for an article – not a very satisfying one but it would suffice. He sighed. – That was not his way. He had tasted blood – even literally.

The captured pirates had been transferred to the starbase where Riggs had to his regret no cameras available. So he only knew what common knowledge on the starship was. Two pirates managed to commit suicide the others were standing under severest custody and had not revealed anything despite insistent questioning. Now they were heading for Earth. Sometimes it really was cumbersome to be forced to cling to a code of honor…

Kirk still had not been released of sickbay but he was slightly better now. Spock was taking care of all details and had announced that the next assignment consists of finding the base of the pirates and clarifying the background. Nobody was really surprised.

Riggs kept poking in his meal and tried to free his mind from the crash of the repair work nearby when the Russian navigator entered the mess together with Sulu. Swiftly he looked into his scrambled eggs – respectively into what the replicator took for it. How was it possible to eat that every day? The room was only sparsely manned lunchtime was already over for the most.

"I am so glad McCoy finally released me", Sulu just declared while balancing a tablet with spaghetti.

"Yes, don't surprise me. Sickbay is overcrowded anyway. Do you already know? Miller is dead."  
"I know. What a pity. But there could have been more casualties."

"This time it was really close. I really hadn't thought that the captain would be able take us out."  
"The captain and don't forget Mr. Spock. I am really curious how they managed. Most likely some Vulcan mumbo jumbo. But the captain didn't responded so well to it, obviously."  
"Did you see him?"  
"Not often. McCoy protects him stronger than a clucking hen her biddy. But as far as I know the captain it won't be long before he would take refuge. I already saw him wandering around. Nearly caused the good doctor a heart attack."  
Chekov grinned.

"I might have known. Do you know how it will go on?"  
"Only guesses, nothing concrete. But I hope that we leave soon to get the assholes."

Two further days passed in which there was no single silent place on the ship to be found. If there was nobody hammering, screwing or repairing in some other way for a change it was Riggs' head that continues throbbing. He had promised Olav to send him a progress report but had failed miserably. Nothing was about to succeed. Disturbed he kept wandering around the ship and so it happened that he crossed sickbay in the very moment Kirk just left it. Obviously McCoy finally had released him. The Captain didn't really looked too well but he walked steadily. Kirk greeted him and passed.

The Captain's sight conjured the memory that Riggs had tried to ignore for some time now. He hesitated a short moment then without further he ado followed Kirk. He was just in time to get to the turbo lift; its doors were already closing. Surprised Kirk delayed the lift and Riggs rushed in. The Captain's gaze was clearly questioning. Now there was no way to turn back. All of a sudden he who earns his money with words who was famous for his sophisticated reports on nearly all Federation worlds run out of something to say.

Finally he asked:

„How are you?" He had problems getting the sentence out. In fact he was not really interested in the man's well being. Was he?  
"McCoy had released me. But you like to discuss something in particular, don't you?

Now it was up to Riggs to look surprised.  
"Yes… Indeed, there is something I like to talk about with you. It is… a private matter."   
"Can you tell me what matter?"  
"I would prefer doing so in private."  
Kirk thought shortly about it then replied:  
"Come to my cabin today evening at 19 hundred if you like."  
Riggs nodded.

„Thank you. I will be there."

The chronometer in Riggs quarters moved slowly but incessantly. Half past 6. What did he have thought doing this? His hands already were wet with sweat and he felt drained as if he had just finished a marathon, without the pleasant heaviness afterwards. Instead he was restless and the urge to pace around was nearly overwhelming. 6.36 pm.

Hesitant and unwilling he turned the computer on. Once again he paused shortly; then he opened a certain file. The countenance of a young woman dressed in a Starfleet uniform appeared on the screen. Anne. Riggs swallowed. After all these years her look had not lost anything of its effect. Her eyes saw directly into his heart and churned up his innermost, like they always had done. Her photo by itself was sufficient to revive all the pain like the day he had come to know of her death. It was not only she who had died that day – she had taken a large part of him with her.

In some respects she was responsible for his career. He had run away, anywhere, plunged into work to be able to forget. But in hadn't worked. Riggs pushed another button. A video record started to play displaying a room painted in dull Starfleet colors and several high officers. All were dressed in uniforms; some of them were also wearing the insignias of the juristic corps. The video didn't show the whole hearing, it started right in the middle of it. A young man was just questioned. A young James Kirk.

"Tell me of the death of the landing party consisting of the lieutenants McGruder, Lee, Szan, Lind and of ensign Quai. You were in command?"  
"Yes, that is right."  
"What was your task?"  
"Captain Garrovick ordered us to search the fourth planet of Zil for traces of dilithium. Very fast we find a large deposit. Thomas McGruder was our geologist, confirmed that unusual fact and so we stay longer than originally planned on the uninhabited planet. Anne Lind beamed down to join us and to check the discovery for technical applicability."   
"Anne Lind was an engineer?"  
"Yes, but she didn't belong to the crew of the Farragut. She was on her way to an important conference."  
"Then why was she of all people entrusted with that task?"  
"Well, she must have seen the data McGruder had taken and begged for the assignment."  
"Why? Is it not true that you asked for her attendance?"  
"That is true but…?"  
"And is it not also true that you were having the responsibility for the security of the landing party?"  
"Yes. I had the responsibility and it was my fault that nobody survived."   
Abruptly Riggs switched the record off but he had heard enough. It was time to question Kirk directly about what had happened at that time.

The noise of the door buzzer seemed to reverberate unnaturally loud in his ears. Riggs wiped his damp hands clean using his pants when the door slid open. His video tapings had made Riggs familiar with the Spartan looking interior of Kirks cabin but no recording was able to really catch the atmosphere of a room and its inhabitant.

Kirk looked at him sternly and slightly questioningly while offering him a drink and a seat. More to calm himself that out of real interest he had accepted Kirks offer and were now turning a Saurian brandy between his hands. Quite odd, Kirk seemed to share his taste in this regard. Finally it was time to put the cards on the table. The decision to come hear had put a development in motion that could not be stopped anymore. So Riggs told Kirk why he was here. At first sluggishly, then more and more fluent. Kirks face darkened.  
"I didn't know that Anne Link had relatives."  
"She had none. We were engaged but not related."

„I regret your loss."  
"Regret does not help me. I am here to hear the truth. Your version of the truth. What happened?   
"I…"  
"Captain Kirk to the bridge. Captain Kirk to the bridge. Red alert, man battle stations."  
Uhura's voice echoed through the ship accompanied by the ear-battering ruction of the siren. For a brief moment Kirk looked in almost the same manner taken aback as how Riggs felt. After all they were not flying through open space but were orbiting a space station.  
Kirk managed to get back in his role as captain fast, jumped up and was out of the door before Riggs even realized what happened. A moment of shock later Riggs headed for the bridge, too.

The scene that was displayed on the main viewing screen was so incredible that not only Riggs had some effort to realize the details. The space station was damaged in several places, heavy cruisers fired.

"Status report," Kirk demanded who left together with Riggs the turbo lift.   
Spock rose from the command chair. Dr. McCoy was already standing besides.  
"Six heavy cruisers appeared 3.21 minutes ago and took the station under fire. Till now the Enterprise had been spared. The attackers seemed to be the same pirates that…"  
"Sir, I am receiving a distress call coming of the station. Admiral Bright," Uhura interrupted.  
"On screen," Kirk said and sat down.  
A gray haired man in the uniform of a Starfleet admiral appeared on the viewing screen.  
"Jim… The station is being attacked. A boarding troop is heading for us. They are too many you can't rescue us. I order you to bring the Enterprise into safety and inform Starfleet Command that… aahhh."  
A phaser beam was leaking like a lance through the picture. Then it blurred completely. Kirk took not much time to consider.  
"Mr. Sulu, trim all moorings, Chekov, plot a course to Earth, maximum warp."  
Confirmations from all sides followed. McCoy turned disbelieving around to face Kirk.  
"Jim, you can't just abandon the station!"  
"You heard what Bright said, Bones."  
"But…"  
"I follow my orders, Bones, but I have to intention of abandoning the admiral. Spock, are we being followed?"  
"Positive. Three cruisers had taken our course but they are not able to outrun us."  
"Good. Probably they didn't reckon that Scotty would set the Enterprise afloat that fast. Bones, I want you to rummage some medical emergency supplies and be in the hangar deck in ten minutes."  
"But…"  
"No but. We will bring the Enterprise to safety but the admiral didn't mention anything about us not taking a shuttle to the station. Weren't Scotty messing around with the Romulan cloaking device?"   
"Indeed Sir, but…"  
"Good. Make sure that the Galileo and the Kopernikus are able to cloak themselves when we will approach the station. I want to start in ten minutes. Sulu, you take the con over the Enterprise. At the Kopernikus I will be accompanied by Chekov, Scotty, Uhura, Bones, two security officers and…"  
"and me, " Riggs finished the sentence.

"You?" Kirk asked.  
"Me," Riggs confirmed smirking.  
Kirk made a grimace and said resigned:  
"… and Mr. Riggs. The second shuttle will be flown by Spock. Take as much of our security personnel with you as fit in."

Kirk was piloting the Kopernikus. Mr. Scott had actually managed to equip both shuttles with a cloaking device and so they were flying unnoticed directly through the lines of the pirate cruisers. Both ships that had pursued the Enterprise had returned in the meantime. Obviously they accepted that they would not succeed. The atmosphere of tension was nearly tangible. Even in the short time period that had passed between the discussion with the admiral the condition of the station had worsened dramatically.

Although if there would have been something like shields there would have been nothing left of them by now. Skillfully Kirk piloted the shuttle unharmed into a landing bay whose door had fallen prey to one of the pirates attack. The second shuttle arrived only a little bit later.

Since there could be no decompression according to the direct opening to space Chekov disposed life support belts to all while Kirk made one of his speeches about motivation and instruction which Riggs could stand the least.

He barely realized the situation when he was already standing at the floor of the hangar deck and tried to ignore the glow of the life support belts. The crew of the other shuttle had descended as well. Kirk made sure that everybody was present then he took the lead. Still in the shuttle Kirk had explained that he wanted to try to secure the centerpieces of the station. That would be on the one had the computation center, on the other the ops the equivalent to the bridge.

When the Enterprise people left the hangar they parted themselves automatically into two groups. One headed for the left, the way to the command centre, while the other turned to the right. Spock's group was considerably smaller and consisted apart form the Vulcan of two security guards only.

Riggs decided to join the larger group considering the security it would deliver.  
The hallways uncover the whole extent of the damages; everywhere were plates ripped of the walls constraining their progress. Even so life support was still functioning so they deactivated their belts after some time. But something was curious. The hallways were apart form the debris – completely deserted. No corpses, no injured, no pirates.

Then the command centre lay directly in front of them. The sight was not that dissimilar to the bridge of the Enterprise. But what seemed to be completely unlikely were the Orions standing besides Admiral Bright - everything else but dead.

The situation presented to the crew of the Enterprise was so bizarre that for a moment nobody was moving. But then it started. Form all sides people were lunging at the newcomers. Riggs soon lost track of what was going on, searched himself a corner and tried to make a sense out of what his eyes told him. Admiral Bright came over to him.

"Ah, what an honor. Mr. Riggs, I suppose?"  
"What's going on?"   
"Isn't that obvious?"  
"Indeed. You are betraying the Federation."  
"Oh no, I would not phrase it this way. I only think that the Federation should be, let's say, more liberal."

In the meantime the battle almost came to rest mainly due to the fact that more and more attackers were assaulting the people from the Enterprise who were finally outnumbered more than four to one. With grim satisfaction Riggs noticed that much more pirates than Starfleet personnel were lying on the floor but it didn't help any. Kirk belonged to the last ones to resist but at the end someone was hammering one broken metal part of a console into his stomach. Kirk collapsed almost instantly and that finished the battle more or less.

"Bring everyone except the reporter, the captain, the enchanting lieutenant and the physician to the brig. And take good care of them."

McCoy had tried nearly in the same moment to hurry to Kirk but he was barred by two guards. The chaos on the ops dissolved a little bit when besides the pirates only Uhura, McCoy, Kirk and Riggs stayed behind.

"What the hell," McCoy began but where interrupted by Bright.  
"O please, don't. You are the CMO?"   
"Yes, but..."  
"Then I suggest that you revive your captain. He shouldn't oversleep all the fun."  
McCoy bent down to Kirk, examined him with his trikorder.  
"He bore the brunt…"  
"I am not interested in that. Simply give him something, that's all."  
McCoy visibly struggled with himself but then however he administered a hypo spray. Kirk started to blink and straightened up with some effort. Despite of his dizziness he conceived the situation with one sight only.

"According to Starfleet procedure number …"  
"Yes, yes, I consider myself arrested if you fell better then. But it won't change anything."  
"What do you want?"  
"You, Captain."   
"Me?"

"Don't take me wrong. I personally don't give a damn about you. But my Orion friend has an open account with you to settle."  
Behind Bright a green skinned man emerged which had remained in the background so far. Riggs had never seen him before.  
"And who are you? " Kirk asked without a trace of recognition in his eyes.

"My name will tell you nothing and is beside the point. But I have been responsible for the Corridan mission."  
"Let me guess. You fall from grace with your planet and now you want revenge. Please, think of something more inventive."

The Orion took a step forward and slapped Kirk hard in his face to that blood trickled out of the corner of the captain's mouth.

"I will spoil you the party. It is more than mere revenge. You should not overestimate your position."  
"And what is that all about?"

All heads were turning around to Riggs who had joined the discussion unexpected.  
"You were not able to know Kirk was coming to the station."  
"Quite keen-witted," Bright commented and continued:  
"You rightly earn your reputation. Kirk is an extra only. What all this about is the destruction of Starfleet."

Riggs couldn't suppress a giggle but at the same time he felt a little bit guilty. He would have signed every suchlike petition anytime only a month ago. But to condescend to such manics…  
"Keep laughing but…"  
"Why?" Kirk interrupted.  
"My son was released from the fleet. Dishonorable. The Andor affair…"  
"Your son was involved?" Uhura asked.

„Yes… Of course it was a mistake of him. But they ruined his whole life."   
"He could be glad that he was released dishonorably only and not send to prison right away," Kirk stated coldly. "Smuggling drugs is a real drag, especially for a Starfleet officer. "  
"But he was still so young, he…"  
"He was grown up. He knew exactly what he was doing. "  
"You are not entitled to judge that. "  
"That is not necessary. Others already judged him. "  
"And they will pay for it. I dedicated my whole life to Starfleet. My marriage was broken. I saw lots of friends die. But that is enough."  
"And what did you do with your crew? "  
"They are arrested inside their quarters. By the way an idea strikes me…"  
Just that moment the light jittered, and then everything went dark. Monitors, gravity, all were gone from one moment to the other.

Riggs felt someone stepping on his foot, which missed lot of its effect due to the missing gravity. Then he was pushed aside and shortly afterwards he was hovering unmotivated through the area. It was an unreal feeling since nobody could say where top or bottom was due to absolute darkness.

Around him he could hear a battle took place although it was incomprehensible to him how anybody would now whom he was slamming his fist inside his stomach – if it actually was a stomach. At least the people of the Enterprise were the minority group and could therefore expect to hit by sheer accident the right person.

As if that thought had caused it Riggs felt moved through the air by the impact of a punch. His flight was stopped by a balustrade. Ignoring the pain he clung to it. At least he finally knew the purpose of these things. Till now he had assumed that they only should break the rips of the crew in an ion storm. Oh well. According to his memory the railing must be near the door, meaning…

From one second to the other, light as well as gravity were there again and all slumped in the manner of a sandbag to the ground. The reporter rubbed inelegantly his bottom but was glad to be fallen just that way. The brightness ached inside his eyes after the absolute darkness and only with some effort the contours of the ops became visible. The picture that was presented to him was all haywire, to say the least. They were bodies everywhere clewed together with one another. Partly in positions which would have been highly embarrassing under different circumstances. While the ones lying around still tried to sort their limbs Riggs heart a calm emotionless voice behind him.

"Please move slowly. I have a phaser set on dispersed stun. If anybody of you would make a hasty movement I will not hesitate to sun all of you."   
Riggs turned his head and saw Commander Spock as well as both security guards. The latter were looking battered while the Vulcan still appeared freshly souped-up. Probably he possessed especially outstanding hair oil, Riggs thought just to ask himself whether he was still sane.

Riggs got up a little bit laborious and stepped back besides one of the security officers – one could never know. Bright, Uhura and Kirk finally stumbled to their feet as the Orion leaders grabbed for his weapon. The Vulcan didn't hesitate. The stunning effect sent the mass of people right back where they had been. Not unlike a puppet which's strings were cut all sank back into oblivion.

"I fear," Spock commented dryly, "that we must now carry the pirates to the brig."

The station was revived comparatively fast. It was no effort for the Vulcan to by-pass the locks of the quarters and so free the crew and the miscellaneous inhabitants of the station. The number of pirates was alarmingly small. Bright had fooled everyone with a perfect camouflage and sabotaged engineering systematically. The rest had been done by the attacking vessels. Left behind was now only a skeleton of the original station but the personnel were not demoralized. As soon as everybody learned what happened they went to work. Riggs had a thought of déjà-vu when there were hammering, welding and repairing all around – and again there was no escape.

On Spock's orders the captives had been sedated till McCoy would have the opportunity to take a closer look on them. After their experiences onboard the Enterprise it was most likely that somewhere inside their bodies would be a suicide mechanism.

Riggs had insisted on being present as a silent observer in the examination of the case and finally it helped him that everybody had something better to do than debating with him about the subject. When he entered the station's sickbay 16 hours later again he had the feeling of witnessing an already familiar scene. The furniture was very much alike the one on the Enterprise but a little bit larger.

Much more beds were standing side by side and nearly every single of them was occupied. Many who were injured in the attacks lay on the one side, most asleep. On the other lay a sedated and fastened Bright, besides, in the same condition, the leaders of the Orions. To Riggs surprise Kirk occupied the next bed. He frowned but said nothing. All the same McCoy had noted his look and interpreted it correctly.

"The Captain bore the brunt and since we are not in the position to do something I gave him something therefore he would use his time reasonable for a change."

Riggs was spared to give an answer as Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were entering. The look on the face of the communications officer was – besides of some shadows due to lack of sleep – very content. Without being asked she announced:  
"The com connection is repaired, I just talked to Scotty. The Enterprise is on her way and will arrive in approximately three hours."  
McCoy also started to beam with joy. He bounced on his toes.  
"Well, that is good news for a change. Anything from Starfleet Command?"  
"Yes. They are sending fortification to help rebuilding the station and a lot more. The Enterprise should find the base of the pirates."  
"So en-route once again, eh? But I can not leave my patients behind without medical treatment. The stations CMO was among the casualties."  
"I regret, Dr. McCoy, but you will stay behind for the time being. "

"Stay behind?" The physician nearly shouted. „That is out of the question. "  
"That decision was made by Starfleet Command and is irrevocable. The Gorgus doesn't have enough medical personnel. Maybe it will help you that the Captain and Admiral Bright are to stay on the station for the moment as well."  
"Jim? He won't like it."  
"To explain it to him would be your task, doctor. The Enterprise will leave as soon as the makeup supply arrives."

"The Enterprise is gone?"

Kirks pulse rate had nearly doubled in the last ten seconds. McCoy stared at a point somewhere over the console of the bio bed and tried not to face the Captain directly.

"Jim, please calm down…"  
"Calm down? My ship is out there and is sent into a probably dangerous battle situation. And I should not be upset? "  
"Well, I had intended to release you to your quarters but if you can't face the facts more calmly I would have to keep you here."

Kirk swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"You would not like to keep me here because you need the bed for a reason. "

"That is true but your health has precedence. "

Kirk smirked.  
"You are really enjoying the situation, aren't you Bones? "  
The physician grimaced tauntingly but his voice had a stern undertone when he continued:  
"I am not happy either that they left us behind. But Spock knows what he his doing. Please don't tell him that but he is a real genius and will bring your ship back safely. Have faith in him."  
"I am trusting Spock with my life. It is only that…"  
"I know Jim. Just lean back, you get a little bit too much in the last time, even for your conditions." Kirk sighed.  
"Who is here with us?"  
"Bright of course, then the Orion prisoners. And Riggs, the reporter."  
"Anybody of the Enterprise?"

"None."  
"Great."   
With that Kirk finally got up.  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
"But you had said by yourself that I am allowed to get up."  
"Yeah, but only to lie down again somewhere else."   
"Don't mind, that is exactly what I intend to do."

Kirk didn't intent to lay down anywhere. Bad enough that his ship had left him behind for the past hours he had missed nearly all events and he meant to correct that fact as soon as possible. But when he entered the ops he had to observe that Captain Collins had already taken command. The approximately fifty year old woman looked at him skeptically but filled him in anyways – just to throw him out directly afterwards.

So it happened that Kirk ended up in the officer's lounge and indulged himself in a full-grown lunch. He was about to take the first mouthful when Riggs entered. Their gazes met as the reporter was still standing in the door and Kirk clearly perceived that the other one hesitated and were close to just turning around. But then the reporter pulled himself together, fetching a meal and were heading for Kirk.

"Is his seat still vacant? " Riggs asked and felt a little bit featherbrained considering the void around them and the empty table meant for eight persons. Kirk nodded and gestured towards a seat opposite to him. Almost relieved Riggs sat down.

Olav had not been pleased about his decision to stay on the station. On the other hand he had understood that the odds of losing his best reporter aboard the Enterprise were not acceptable. On Kirk's face Riggs could see that the captain had at least a vague idea of what he wanted to talk about. When Riggs finally started poking in his meal the captain put his fork aside with a measured gesture and was facing his vis-à-vis sternly.  
"You wanted to talk about Anne Lind?"  
Riggs stopped pretending being interested in his meal. All at once he was not so sure whether he really wanted to hear Kirk's version. Surprised by himself he nodded mechanically.  
"How much do you know?" Kirk asked him directly.  
"Well, only what became known in the official hearing."  
Kirk looked mildly surprised.  
"That were classified as confidential," he stated.   
Riggs smiled thinly.  
"I have my possibilities."  
"Yes, I might have guessed," Kirk responded dryly and continued:   
"However, you have a right to hear the truth. You know that Anne Lind died of my hand?"  
"Yes, " Riggs confirmed bitterly. „And I always failed to understand why you never had been brought to book because of it."  
Kirk seemed to gather himself.   
"The hearing didn't contain all the facts. Some details were kept sealed so that even most of the involved persons never knew what happened."  
"And what, if you please, did happen on that damn planet that time?"  
Riggs almost shouted and ducked down hastily when some people were looking at them.  
"I am not allowed to tell you that but I am doing it anyways. It is known that we discovered on Zil IV a large dilithium deposit. That means we just thought it to be. We barely arrived when the sensor data had changed in a peculiar way. Our landing party mainly consisted of scientific specialists and so I had been the only one not to muckrake enthusiastically. It was already the first evening when Ensign Quai behaved strangely but nobody was putting some thought into it. Nevertheless I had a bad feeling and begged Anne Lind to beam down to take a closer look at the minerals and to check the sensor data. I had known her at the Academy and even back then I had been impressed by her ingenuity. "  
"And with that you killed her."

Kirk nodded and was shaking his head at the same time.  
"Not with that. Anne examined the samples and decided to dismantle them. Thereupon Ensign Quai nearly went berserk and two other ones as well. They threatened Anne and me with phasers but we managed to stun them anyway. Finally we perceived that their bio values had aligned with the ones of the minerals. We informed the Farragut and were isolated. The situation on the planet became worse and worse. At last we accepted that the minerals weren't minerals at all. That means not only minerals.  
It became clear that we had not been the first to discover the dilithium on the planet. Indeed a large company had been there first and had done some research. They meant to refine the minerals but failed. It had been two years since. Starfleet had been informed but some pencil pusher had sealed that information."

"And what has gone wrong during the research project?"  
"Well, at first everything had looked really promising. The crystals had a higher efficiency factor than their normal counter parts. But something in them was reacting in a strange way to the modifications done. To make it short: the altered crystals were exuding a substance that attacked the brain. The company had stopped all activities concerning the crystals after all employees had died a long and agonizing death. And it happened again to the members of the landing party. At first they rampaged, then the screamed. Finally they were twining in mortal agony, all within four days. Anne and I realized what was in store for us. We destroyed all minerals as far as possible and tried to isolate us. When all others had already died we lived several days in the shuttle in isolation and began to hope that we would not be affected. But then it started with Anne. Slowly at first but it became stronger. There were not doubts, she has been infected. When her agony became worse and her mind started to cloud she begged me to redeem her."  
Kirk finished his report with a low voice.  
"My god," Riggs muttered hoarsely. His mouth was very dry and with a throaty tongue he licked his chops. So he finally knew. Somehow he didn't doubt that Kirk's version correspond with the truth. Suddenly he had the overwhelming urge to be alone. Anywhere but not here. Without another word he sprang up and left Kirk alone.

The next days passed with inactivity while the station return into its original state with nearly unbelievable speed. The prisoners were on their way to Earth – so fast that Kirk heard of it after it was already too late. Obviously Command wanted to keep the case of Bright as unknown as possible. Alone the fact that Riggs had noticed what happened equaled a catastrophe for Starfleet. Nevertheless the Captain was annoyed because he would have liked to talk to the prisoners by himself. In addition he grew more and more nervous without being able to name a reason. He blamed his inactivity for that and spent large amounts of time in the gym of the station or in his quarters were he threw himself from one end of the bed to the other and stared towards the ceiling. Till now the Enterprise didn't report in what unsettled Kirk more that he was ready to admit.

He hadn't seen a glimpse of the reporter and Kirk guessed not without irony that now he could forget any chance for a good press. But he didn't care. He had never been interested in official statements, no matter whether concerning his person or regulations.

In the course of the next days more and more ships arrived, amongst them the new Intrepid under the command of Captain T'Pul. There was still no sign of the Enterprise and Kirks suspicions seemed to justify when nobody aboard his ship reacted to com signals. McCoy tried to not show it but he began to get worried, too. In sickbay there was not much left to do for the physician. All patients had been cared for and now it was mainly a task for the medical personnel who had newly arrived at the station.

But the arrival of the Intrepid showed clearly that Starfleet was also worried. So it happened that the starship left the station only a few hours after it had arrived, carrying three additional passengers. Riggs had appeared in the last possible moment, had mumbled something of "can't bear the damn noise anymore" and had vanished into some corner of the large ship.

McCoy had not been able to stifle a smile when he heard that formulation since he had nearly driven the nursing staff mad at least once per hour with quite similar comments.

It was a strange feeling of entering a ship that looked like the Enterprise but were emanating such a different atmosphere. McCoy reflected who hard it must be for Jim who was here no more that a visitor. The Vulcans treated their guests politely but coldly as well. McCoy tried several times to lure some of the crewmembers into a cross talk but he had to face the fact that it was useless and he wished for Spock in private.

Only Kirk managed it somehow to initiate a conversation with the commander caused by one of his visits in the gym of the Intrepid where Kirk surprised the Vulcans with his knowledge about the B'chatal, a Vulcan martial art. Nevertheless the three Non-Vulcans spent most time among themselves whereby McCoy noticed the tensed atmosphere between Kirk and Riggs. Obviously Jim didn't want to talk about it and the reporter made it clear that his profession consisted of asking questions, not answering them.

Soon the Intrepid approached the place were the Enterprise must have vanished and found – nothing. That location in space was not very striking. Indeed it was that boring that it could be described nearly as dead. An extinguished sun and three uninhabitable planets. No stellar anomalies, nothing what would have interested an even obstinate astronomer. McCoy asked himself how it was possible for a ship to vanish here. There was nothing to hide such a large ship like the Enterprise.

McCoy stood on the bridge together with Kirk. Both had chosen a place apart from the bridge railing and were staring at the viewing screen as if they could lure the Enterprise out with pure fore of will. The physician sensed that Kirk was uneasy. No, not uneasy. He emanated something that signaled readiness to combat. McCoy had seen that plenty of times and his hairs at the back of his neck rose. Jim's hunches were usually more accurate than scientifically substantiated forecasts.

The bulkhead glided open and the reporter entered the bridge. His face was expressing something very similar to panic. Kirk noticed it as well and suddenly he pushed away form the railing like a spring.

"Get away form here, fast!" he said insistently.

Captain T'Pul didn't let impress her by that, her navigations officer as well. The elegant woman who must be approximately hundred years older than Kirk swiveled dignified.

"Captain Kirk, there is absolutely no logical reason, that…"  
Kirk didn't let her continue.  
"Turn around before it is too late!" he said.

The Vulcan opened her mouth to talk to him like if he were a three-year-old as suddenly the viewing screed flickered and six heavy battle cruisers appeared.  
T'Pul swallowed down whatever she was just about to say and looked like fish on dry land.  
"Mr. Storek, full power reverse."  
The Vulcan did as he was told but it was already too late.  
One hour later the Intrepid was boarded and pirates ruled the bridge.

McCoy got out of unconsciousness slowly only just to find himself in a tiny little dungeon, which was furthermore overcrowded. Besides him laid Riggs who just started to blink and vis-à-vis Captain T'Pul rested against the wall, wearing the same expression of stoicism as usual and tried obviously to ignore stench and cold. The whole bridge crew of the Intrepid were gathered inside the small cell.

The starship crew never had had any chance. At first the pirates had systematically destroyed the defense mechanisms and then they had boarded in dozens the engineering section were they had released a gas that had stunned everybody onboard instantly. McCoy still tried to really get awake and suddenly discovered Jim who was investigating the door.  
Obviously he was doing that for some time because T'Pul turned to him and said:  
"Captain Kirk, the door consists of alloyed duranium. You should know that there is no possibility to open it."

Kirk turned around and discovered that McCoy was awake. The physician noticed that the Captain swallowed a response and joined the others who also began to stir. The reporter was dragging himself into a sitting position with some effort, too.   
"Anybody injured?" Kirk asked.  
McCoy shook his head after a professional glance around.

"None Jim. That is to say if you don't count the after-effects of the damn gas."

"How did you know that it was a trap, Captain Kirk?" T'Pul looked curiously at Kirk and also the other Vulcans glanced interestingly.   
"It was a – hunch."  
T'Pul raised an eyebrow and resembled Spock this way.  
"A hunch?"  
"If Spock didn't report in something must have happened," Kirk explained. „In addition space had just been too empty. And then," he added and looked sharply at the reporter, „I have got the impression that Mr. Riggs did have some information we didn't."

The reporter managed to look sheepish.

"Well…eh… it is that… I had placed some monitoring devices aboard the Enterprise and…"  
"You did what?" McCoy burst out.

"Calm down Bones. Obviously Mr. Riggs had bugged the whole ship with cameras to be informed in the best possible way. "  
McCoy didn't appear to be reassured by that disclosure in any way, on the contrary.

"I should not have done it," Riggs admitted. "But I wanted a picture as truthfully as possible of the life aboard. With me being around nobody would have acted normally."

"That doesn't give you the right…"  
"Bones, keep cool. We can discuss it when there is time. I think the cameras gave some interesting insights to Mr. Riggs, didn't they?"  
The reporter nodded.  
"The devices recurred to me very lately and then I had only a small part of my equipment available. Shortly before I came to the bridge of the Intrepid I managed to establish a connection."   
"And what did you see?"  
"The Enterprise had been in he hands of the pirates."  
"My god," McCoy aspirated while Kirk grimaced painfully. All were thinking of the possibly that evoke of the power of two star ships in the wrong hands.

According to the Vulcans 5.38 hours passed in which they were trapped inside their artificial lightened prison and speculated about their whereabouts. A lot indicated that they were on a planet since the dungeon smelled moldy and were covered with dirt. Anytime nobody was still saying anything and even Kirk had stopped searching their prison for weak points. There were none.

When the door suddenly swung open and two bad-tempered Nausicans entered all were surprised. Kirk and a few others jumped up instantly but were pushed back by the two guards. They collected Captain T'Pul and barricaded the door once again.

Another 3.4 hours passed till she was brought back. Her face was barely recognizable, overall were blood and green bruises. Outwards she still appeared stoically but the exertions didn't pass her unaffected. McCoy took care of her but without his kit his possibilities were limited.  
"What did they done to you, " he asked silently.  
"They wanted information, Command codes of the Intrepid…"  
McCoy exchanged a look with Kirk. Both knew that T'Pul was not the only one possessing that kind of information. Obviously it was not clear to the pirates that among their prisoners there was a second Starfleet captain. McCoy's gaze automatically rested on Kirks sleeves where the three golden laces proclaimed his rang.

"Did you saw anything from the Enterprise?" Kirk asked T'Pul.

She shook her head.   
"No. But I heard them speaking of another Vulcan. Your first officer…"  
"Yes, Spock is a Vulcan."  
"Then it was most likely he that was interrogated before me. I had the impression that he was able to lock the systems of the Enterprise before he was captured."

While they continued awaiting things to come McCoy recognized that Kirk had a plan. Finally the physician took his friend aside. Although they tried to talk quietly it was not really possible to maintain a private atmosphere in the limited space.  
"What do you have in mind?" McCoy asked without preamble.

"I know that Spock is here," Kirk whispered.

"Well, you can assume that after what T'Pul said," McCoy grumbled.  
"No, I don't mean it that way."  
On McCoy's questioning gaze he added:  
"The mental link. You know. An echo still remained. I must concentrate but I think that I can reach Spock."  
"How is he?"  
Kirk shrugged but said at the same time:  
"I am not so sure. They interrogated him as well but I think he is reasonable well. At least at the moment. He could not be that far away."  
"And that is of use for us?"  
"I think it is." Kirk grinned but was obviously not in the mood to explain further.

Riggs who had pretended sleeping to be able to follow the conversation grunted unsatisfied, turned to the other side and tried to make the best of his situation.  
At any time he must have gotten to sleep since when he awakened an undefined time later he saw Kirk sitting together with Captain T'Pul in one corner. This time both were talking that quietly so that he heard nothing of what they were saying but it looked very vividly nevertheless.

"I am not so sure whether you really like to hear what they concoct," McCoy said and Riggs jerked because he had not noticed the doctor sitting besides him. The reporter turned his head.  
"What can they do in our situation?" he asked.  
"I don't know. But I am sure Jim is planning something."  
Riggs was spared an answer when Captain T'Pul raised her voice to a normal volume.

"And you are really sure that you want to do this?"  
Kirk nodded his confirmation. The Vulcan commander managed to look skeptically and emotionless at the same time.

"Very well. I do what you want. When?"  
"Now." T'Pul nodded. Shortly afterwards she summoned her crew. While Kirk looked pleased the uninvolved humans regarded it otherwise. McCoy appeared to be very close before bursting but had no opportunity to ask.

The Vulcans went as one person to a wall and pressed their hands on it. Riggs frowned reluctantly. The scene was quite bizarre.  
"What the devil…" mumbled McCoy.

Then Riggs noticed a sign of understanding crossing the features of the physician.

"Jim, it is not what I think it is…"

"Sure it is."  
"But what…?"

This time the physician was not able to finish his question. The door swung open and the two Nausicans entered – at least Riggs supposed it were the same. An individual distinction was practically impossible for him. Both looked threatening and headed directly for Kirk."  
"You. Yes. You are captain?"  
Kirk nodded almost cheerfully. McCoy appeared to have eaten a special large and sour lemon. Concerned he took a look at T'Pul whose face was gleaming in brightest green, then back to Kirk. Probably he tried figuring out how Kirk would look like when the Nausicans were finished with him.

Completely without forewarning Captain T'Pul attacked Kirk and knocked him down. Kirk collapsed instantly while the guards were pushing the Vulcan back. Angrily they gathered Kirk up between them and dragged him out when they left.

The door had barely closed when McCoy started cursing so that even an Orion slave trader would went green with envy – a very adequate compare, Riggs thought. The words McCoy had for his superior officers were everything else but flattering and brought him several indignant gazes from the Vulcans. But Riggs believed to know the physician well enough by now to saw the extent of his sorrow in his tirades. Finally even McCoy ran out of words and rested. Afterwards he was calmer and addressed the Vulcan directly.

"Would you now be so kind to tell me what Jim had planned and what was this all about?"   
"If Captain Kirk had wanted you to be informed he would have done that by himself," science officer Stronn interfered. But T'Pul raised her hand placatory and her subordinate silenced instantly.

"I am sure Captain Kirk has no objections when we share our information. You, Dr. McCoy know about the Vulcan ability to mind meld?"  
McCoy nodded but Riggs intervened harshly.  
"He maybe but I do not. Please explain. "  
T'Pul paused for a longer time. Then she continued:  
"This is something we normally don't discuss with outsiders. But the circumstances are not normal. That's why I am of the opinion that you have a right to hear the truth. But I can not let you use the information I will give you for one of your articles, Mr. Riggs."  
"I promise you not to use anything you will tell me for my work. But I really want to know what is going on. Obviously the Vulcan mind meld is not a purely Vulcan affair, isn't it? After all Captain Kirk is still a human in my opinion."  
"Indeed that is true but this is a special case. Vulcans possess the ability to link their mind with the one of another person when physical contact is established. In very rare cases a connection is possible even without physical contact. Obviously Commander Spock established such a link with Captain Kirk. I knew of no case in which a human was involved but I have no reason to doubt that information. The connection enables Captain Kirk the first defense of the Enterprise and the rescue of the Aldebarian freighter. Now Captain Kirk obviously sensed again the presence of Commander Spock. Indeed he is convinced that Spock is located in the cell besides ours."

"Ahh. And what use does that have for us?"  
"The guards are leading Commander Spock to an interrogation just now. The captain is of the opinion to surprise the guards with a coordinated assault."  
McCoy didn't look satisfied.

"Bullshit" he grumbled but not entirely convincing.

Riggs now intervened:

"I don't suppose that you really knocked Kirk down, do you? And what did you do that the guards finally appeared?"  
To the reporter's surprise McCoy grinned:

"That was another Vulcan mumbo jumbo. Spock also had used it once before. He had suggested a guard telepathically that we had escaped whereupon he came to look for us. I suppose you did something similar now?"   
"That is correct, "T'Pul confirmed and added, „and of course we did no harm to Captain Kirk. Like you will already know Vulcans reject violence. In addition assaulting a Starfleet officer is not permitted."  
"Funny, "McCoy grumbled, „really very funny. "

Again the prisoners had to wait, a time in where nobody could say whether Kirk would succeed or whether he would be tortured. Riggs thought wistfully of his cameras that were in his current position as useful as a gastric ulcer.  
All were lapsed into some kind of trance, a mixture of sleep and consciousness that didn't bring any recreation and serves only for the purpose to not needing to face the reality with unsparing clearness.

But at some time some Vulcans rose and harked. Many of them had spent their time in meditation or at least trying to meditate. Little by little the absentminded expressions on their faces were replaced by utter vigilance.  
"Are you able to hear something?" Riggs finally asked.  
T'Pul nodded hesitantly.

"The sound pattern has changed."  
"In what respect?"   
"Exhilarated voices. A distant explosion."  
Some of the Vulcans whose sense of hearing was by far sharper than the one of a human nodded their consent. McCoy was not able to avoid grinning when he saw that all too human gesture.

Riggs was about to ask further questions when suddenly an explosion was shaking the walls. This one had been so loud that even a deaf one would not been able to overhear it. Shortly afterwards it cracked again and the door went flying unhinged.

Some security guards of the Enterprise were standing in the door. McCoy recognized Smithers whom he had just treated a short time ago because of a light flu. The lieutenant nodded to the physician, distributed hastily some hand phasers and disappeared as fast as he had arrived. Shortly afterwards the physician was standing besides the reporter in a stretched corridor from which further doors went of. Most of them were standing open now; emanating confused looking crewmembers of the Enterprise and stoic ones of the Intrepid.

McCoy looked around and finally discovered Uhura who tried to reach systematically the end of the corridor, accompanied by Sulu, Chekov and Scotty. All appeared a little battered. That moment it didn't matter to the physician; their sight was the most beautiful one he had had for some time now. Unconsciously he grabbed for the reporter and dragged him through the mainly statically rooted crowd towards Uhura's group that now had already vanished behind the next corner. Finally Riggs understood what was going on and pushed forwards out of his own power. At last they had passed the crowd of humans, Vulcans and other persons and reached the end of the gangway.  
There they saw another, considerable shorter corridor with a door at the end. Uhura and Sulu were pottering about it and finally succeeded. Just when the large iron door swung open McCoy and Riggs turned around the corner.  
"Uhura," McCoy shouted a little breathlessly.  
The communications officer turned phaser in hand. Relieved she lowered the weapon when she recognized McCoy.  
"Dr. McCoy", she exclaimed pleased, "how do you…?"

"Later," Sulu interrupted.

Riggs returned to the essentials.  
"How is the situation?"   
"Unknown," Uhura said but added:  
"The Captain and Mr. Spock set us free. Thereupon we opened the other doors where the remaining crews of the Enterprise and the Intrepid were locked. One room contained our weaponry and the communicators. But the Captain and Mr. Spock vanished too fast and now we are trying to find our way out first."  
"Excellent idea," McCoy praised.  
Together they followed the path leading upwards through multiple stairs and corridors. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity for Riggs, they arrived in a large hall that was enlightened by warm sunlight. So they were indeed on a planet, wherever it might be located. Then a group of humans appeared dressed in Starfleet uniforms. Considering the stripes an admiral, a commodore, two lieutenants and five ensigns. Some of the faces looked similar to McCoy.

Their joy about that awareness was limited though since the newcomers were holding phasers in their hands aiming at McCoy and the others.  
"Drop it," the admiral ordered.  
"But…" McCoy started but got no further when one of the ensigns approached him and knocked him down using one edge of his phaser. McCoy recognized the man he belonged to the ones that had come aboard at Starbase 11 to replace the dead.   
McIntosh or something like that was his name, McCoy reflected somberly while wiping away the blood out of the corner of his mouth. McIntosh collected all phasers.  
"What is this all about?" Uhura demanded with a clear voice.  
"Lieutenant Uhura, right?" the admiral asked and the communications officer nodded.  
"I am Admiral Salazar. Or better said: I was Admiral Salazar."  
"Was?"   
"Was," Salazar confirmed. „In the past I had believed in the ideals of Starfleet."  
"And not anymore?" Riggs asked.

„Aren't you that reporter? The one who got the Namitz price? But you must understand it at best! Starfleet spent money uselessly for nothing. Where is the success? None! While the Klingons and the Romulans spread like blowflies we explore quasars and nebulas."  
"What is wrong in doing so?" Chekov inquired who had often spent his time with this kind of work when replacing Spock at the science station.   
"In the abstract nothing, but that is no task for Starfleet! The fleet is not what she used to be. If that course well be continued the Federation will be overrun sooner or later."  
"And you believe changing it with murdering innocent people?"  
Kirk had appeared behind Salazar, also equipped with a phaser in his hand.   
Salazar turned is head.  
"Kirk. You are the worst of all. Did capture our allies and nearly destroyed the whole plan."  
"I am reluctant to correct you, Sir, but I don't intent to destroy your plan _nearly_ only. Drop your weapons. Immediately!"   
Hesitantly they did what was asked. But not fast enough. One of the lieutenants lurched at Kirk and then hell broke loose. McCoy could just here Kirk shouting "Now Spock!" when a white gas flew into the room. That was the last he could see before – one again – he lost consciousness.

McCoy heard the familiar beeps and chirps of medical instruments. Home, sickbay. Then he got the feeling that something was not correct. Yes, the gas. Slowly he opened his yes and found himself on the wrong side of a bio bed. When his environment became clearer he recognized that he lay indeed in his own sickbay.

He pushed himself up and saw that she was literally bursting out of people that were lying everywhere on emergency beds, on the corridor, between the regular beds, in his office…  
Nurse Chapel cleaved through the ill and joined him.

"What the devil…"  
"Remain calm, doctor."  
"But what…"

"Ly still!"  
"Yes, _Sir_!" McCoy responded acidly stretching the ‚Sir' accentuated and glided back on his bed. He recognized multiple known faces. One was lying besides him, the reporter. But nearly all were unconscious. McCoy itched to know what was going on.  
Chapel was able to stand his nagging for three further hours then M'Benga and she let him go to his quarters.

From there he instantly used the possibility to call the bridge but he reached only Uhura there. It should take four days until he finally got his explanations.

The large conference room of the Enterprise was more crowded than usual. Besides of the commanding officers and the bridge crew Captain T'Pul was present, too. She had brought her senior staff with her. Riggs was standing in one corner and took notes.  
Kirk opened the session. He looked a little worn but that fact was outshined by his obvious joy to be back on his own ship at last.

"I am glad that all managed to come. Since undoubtedly there are many questions Captain T'Pul and I decided it would be best to clear everything now. But the whole affair is confidential. So some might be wondering why Mr. Riggs is still present. Well, since he already had turned the Enterprise into a film-studio and it will take probably several months to really find every camera and recording device we allowed him to take part in the meeting. Nevertheless he agreed that he wouldn't mention anything which is classified as confidential in his article." Kirk paused and could not spare a grin. Riggs on the contrary smiled sourly.

Indeed Kirk had taken him apart using the first opportunity and advised him to refrain from each distribution of sealed information if he doesn't want a suit for violating privacy. Of course the reporter knew only to well that his cameras – especially the ones in the private quarters – infringed upon morality and what was much worse – upon legality and therefore could harm his reputation as a reporter quite considerably. So he had agreed with clenched teeth.

Kirk continued:   
"Before I come to the events on Piratia I like to beg Mr. Spock to report what happened after the Enterprise left the starbase."   
McCoy snorted silently when he heard Kirk using the name he stamped the planet with on which they had been hold captive.

Spock nodded and took over.  
"The Enterprise was lured into an ambush 24.53 hours after she left the starbase. The trap was well prepared since with no exception all new crewmembers were working for the opposite side. The sabotages extended to all sections when we met a ship under the command of Admiral Salazar. Since he was a member of Starfleet there was no reason to think about an intrigue, therefore we greeted the admiral aboard. Besides of some personnel who accompanied him he brought a canister with nerve gas on the ship. With the surprise effect on his side he overwhelmed the persons in his direct environment and inserted the gas into the ventilation system. When I realized the fraud it was almost too late. But since the narcotic take effect slower on Vulcans I managed to protect the main computer for not authorized access. Nevertheless Admiral Salazar was able to get hold of the Enterprise nearly without effort.

The Vulcan looked upon this confession nearly a bit embarrassed. He had acted logical and like on the emergency landing of the Galileo it nearly ended up in disaster. McCoy nearly felt sympathy for the Vulcan. At the same time he was sure Jim would have sensed something like he did on the Intrepid.  
"And what happened afterwards?" Riggs asked.  
Kirk interfered:  
"The rest is virtually known. They brought the whole crew to Piratia and started interrogating Spock, especially concerning the access to the main computer – of course they failed. Approximately at the same time the Intrepid left and were captured, this time however at gunpoint. In prison I realized that also the Enterprise crew must be held captive. With the help of Captain T'Pul and her crew it was possible that they guarded me out of the cell at the same time like Spock. The Nausicans considered me unconscious so the surprise effect was on my side. Together we overpowered the guards and opened some rooms. Afterwards we handed the key over to Uhura. Later we discovered the ventilation system and in another room the gas they had used to take over the Enterprise. Spock prepared a nice little trap. The rest is known. We discovered not only pirates but also former Starfleet members who had broken with the fleet as well."

"Unbelievable what happened. But one thing I still don't understand. Why was Piratia not discovered? I thought the sun was extinguished, "McCoy threw in.

"The sun that you refer to, Dr. McCoy is indeed nearly extinguished. But Salazar's group possessed the cloaking technology acquired by us and had developed it further. They managed to screen a whole sector in space by using the energy of a sun. A fascinating technology that will be examined for sure."

"What will happen to them now?"

"We bring them to Earth. There others will decide how it will go ahead."

Some discussions followed which brought no new insights.  
Shortly the room emptied. Finally only Kirk, Spock and Riggs were left.

Riggs waited for the Vulcan to leave but saw that he could wait long for this to happen. So he straightened his shape to prepare for the things to come. He approached both officers who looked at him questioningly.

"I like to talk to Captain Kirk in private."  
Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If you will excuse me, Captain…"  
Kirk nodded and the Vulcan left. 

Riggs took a deep breath then met Kirk's gaze. There he saw deep shadows as well as some injuries covered with new medo skin but which had not healed entirely. Riggs realized that behind Kirks light words more were hidden, much more.  
"I …," he began hoarsely and scolded himself a fool that it seemed to be impossible for him to talk reasonable with Kirk.

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done."  
Kirk frowned.  
"I don't understand…?"  
"I don't mean this affair although here thanks would be necessary, too. I thank you for what you had done for Anne back then. I realize now that you spared her a lot."   
With that he turned wordlessly and left a perplexed Kirk behind. 

When the next day the _Federation Times_ was due Starfleet was under the atmosphere of tensed expectation. The negative attitude of Martin Riggs was well down. But what would he make out of the story? In the well-informed circles the dread was even larger. Would he keep his promise and would maintain silence? 

Kirk went with mixed feelings to his terminal too and asked for the current issue. The front page contained a large article: 

_Insight in Starfleet_

_Waste of taxes or important institution?_

_Considering the depression many asked whether it is justified that Starfleet is financed by taxes although we are living in peace. Others justify the existence of the fleet with the threat imposed by Romulans and Klingons.  
_

_Both sides are wrong. We are living in peace and prosperity but democracy and freedom are not self-evident. To keep them means fighting constantly, a battle we leave to Starfleet and prefer to forget.  
_

_Not only Romulans and Klingons are threatening our community, we are doing it, too. Over and over again splinter groups appear and try to assert their interests. _

_Mainly unnoticed from the public twelve starships of the fleet make sure that the rest of us can rest easily. _

_To get a better insight in the internal procedures we were able to accompany the U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk exclusively in a mission in which by the way the disappearances of vessels in the Anzar sector could be cleared. _

_The group that consisted mainly of Orion pirates was not only responsible for multiple pillages of freighters and murder of the crews, there had also been a secret plan to undermine Starfleet which could be baffled by the U.S.S. Enterprise in cooperation with the U.S.S. Intrepid._

_The bold intervention of both ships prevented that…_

The quiet peep of the intercom tore Kirk of the article. Uhura appeared on screen.

"Sir, Admiral Komack for you. Should I put him through?"  
"Yes, thanks Uhura."  
"Jim, how did you do this?"

„Sir?"

„I have just read the article. Pure advertisement for us!"  
At the first moment Kirk could think of nothing to respond.

Komack continued:

„One day you must explain to me how do you do it! For the time being accept the thanks of the fleet. The _Federation Times_ inquired whether it would be possible to accompany the Enterprise in the near future again…"

"I am not so sure whether that is a good idea…?"_  
_"But that was a mere child's play for you. Now you have Riggs on your side and we must use positive publicity. So let's be prepared… Komack out." _  
_

_FIN_

Story by Zelda Scott, 2004 (English Version 2006)  
Star Trek is a registered trademark of the Paramount Picture Corporation; no copyright infringement is intended.

http/www.sttos.de Zelda.Scottweb.de


End file.
